I'd rather have you
by Nigaki
Summary: Castiel zdecydował się uciec z domu, bo nie mógł już tam wytrzymać. Żyje na walizkach i nigdy nie zatrzymuje się w jednym miejscu na dłużej. Do czasu. Występują Dean Smith i endverse!Castiel.


Stracił rachubę w ilu miastach już był. Łatwo się pogubić, zwłaszcza że jego pobyt zawsze wyglądał tak samo. Przyjazd, znalezienie pracy, zarobienie kasy i wyjazd. Rzadko zatrzymywał się w jednym miejscu na dłużej. Nie był ambitny jeśli chodzi o pracę i nie chciał znaleźć stałego domu. Żyjąc w podróży miał mniej problemów, które zawsze towarzyszyły mu w rodzinnym domu. Może autobusy i pociągi nie były najlepszym środkiem transportu, a motele zdzierały z niego ostatni grosz, ale przynajmniej nie musiał wysłuchiwać nieustających kłótni i pretensji. Jego rodzina chyba po prostu nie potrafiła się zjednoczyć. Po pewnym czasie nawet przestała go ona obchodzić, traktował ich wszystkich jak bandę nieznajomych, z którą miał nieprzyjemność dzielić cztery ściany. Nie że zasługiwali na lepsze traktowanie. Zgraja sukinsynów. Cieszył się, że wreszcie ma spokój.

* * *

Zatrzymał się w Dallas w Teksasie. Akurat skończyły mu się pieniądze, więc musiał zarobić przed następną podróżą. Znalezienie pracy nie było trudne, w tak dużym mieście było jej na pęczki, a on nie miał dużych wymagań. Zatrudnił się jako sprzątacz w jakiejś korporacji, której nazwy nawet nie zamierzał pamiętać. I tak nie umieściłby tego w CV. Kto by się chwalił posadą sprzątacza. W jego rodzinie taka praca była niedopuszczalna. Matka dostałaby zawału, gdyby dowiedziała się, że zamiast być znanym lekarzem – najlepiej chirurgiem – czy prawnikiem, to sprząta podłogi, w tym i te w kiblach. Zastanawiał się nawet, czy do niej nie zadzwonić i jej o tym nie powiedzieć, ale szkoda mu było drobnych na telefon. Miał inne wydatki.

* * *

Latanie z mopem po wielopiętrowym budynku było całkiem zabawne. Nie musiał sprzątać wszystkiego, tylko główny hol i łazienki na każdym piętrze, nic prostszego. Za pierwszą tygodniówkę kupił sobie trochę tabletek na uspokojenie. Były słabe, działały dopiero wtedy, gdy wzięło się pół słoiczka. Ale lepsze to niż nic, stwierdził, przejeżdżając mopem po kałuży szczyn. Co jak co, ale po takiej korporacji spodziewałby się lepiej wychowanych ludzi. Jak widać zasada „nie twoje, więc można niszczyć" była tu stosowana na porządku dziennym.

* * *

Drugi tydzień minął mu na haju. Nie pamiętał, czy w ogóle chodził do pracy, ale chyba tak, bo mu zapłacili. Musiał całkiem przekonująco udawać czystego, jeśli nikt się nie połapał. Niestety skończyły mu się proszki i kolejny tydzień rozpoczął na sucho. Tego dnia przez hol przetoczyła się masa osób, która co i raz nanosiła błoto. Omal nie złamał kija od mopa na czaszce jednego elegancika, który kręcił się w kółko, nie mogąc się zdecydować, gdzie iść i zniszczył cały jego popołudniowy wysiłek.

Dopiero wieczorem zapanował spokój, gdy budynek z każdą chwilą pustoszał. Nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, gdy stał z boku i czekał, aż ostatni człowieczek opuści biuro. Tylko Sam Wesson życzył mu dobrej nocy. Z jakiegoś powodu facet go lubił, choć nie miał pojęcia za co.

W końcu ludzie przestali wychodzić, nawet recepcjonistka sobie poszła, a stróż zniknął gdzieś, najpewniej oglądać pornole na zapleczu. Założył słuchawki na uszy i zabrał się za sprzątanie, pogwizdując wesoło. Nie zauważył, kiedy od strony windy zbliżył się do niego jeden z pracujących tu facetów. Wpadli na siebie, bo gość był zapatrzony w swoją komórkę. Chciał już go za to opieprzyć, ale gdy zorientował się, na kogo patrzy, mógł się tylko głupkowato uśmiechnąć.

- Dobry wieczór, panie Smith – przywitał się, kompletnie ignorując wiadro z wodą, które wywróciło się i teraz cała jego zawartość rozlała się po podłodze.

Znał faceta. Zawsze przyjeżdżał do pracy pierwszy i zazwyczaj wychodził ostatni, choć dziś całkowicie o tym zapomniał.

Widywał w swoim życiu wiele facetów i laseczek, które chciał zerżnąć, ale Smith był naprawdę ewenementem w tej kwestii. Nie potrafił zliczyć fetyszy, jakie chciał na nim użyć. Zwłaszcza że Smith wyglądał na niewiniątko, które kocha się tylko po ciemku. O ile w ogóle zamoczył kiedyś wacka.

- Przepraszam, Cas, nie zauważyłem cię – powiedział Smith, podnosząc puste już wiadro.

- W porządku. Jeśli koniecznie chcesz mi się jakoś odwdzięczyć, możesz zjeść ze mną kolację.

Był na tę chwilę spłukany, ale co z tego? Smith na pewno miał forsę i mógłby zapłacić za nich obu. Może udałoby mu się go spić i przelecieć w tym jego obrzydliwym autku.

- Nie – odparł od razu Smith i minął go, znowu wpatrując się w ekran komórki.

Cas uśmiechnął się, z przyjemnością oglądając kształtny tyłek Smitha, który po chwili zniknął za drzwiami. Przez resztę pracy zastanawiał się, jak ten tyłek wyglądałby bez spodni.

* * *

Teraz kiedy pierwsze lody zostały przełamane, zdecydował się zawsze zaczepiać Smitha, ilekroć tylko go zobaczy, co zdarzało się codziennie. To była niezła zabawa patrzeć, jak Smith za każdym razem gromi go wzrokiem. Nie dziwiła go ta reakcja. Każdy z tych biznesmenów patrzył na niego z pogardą, ale tylko Smitha nie miał ochoty za to uderzyć. No może miał. Wielokrotnie. Dłonią. W tyłek. Ale to musiało poczekać przynajmniej do drugiej randki.

- Novak, rusz dupę do łazienki na ósmym piętrze, był wyciek!

Westchnął i zabrał wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. A dopiero co zaczęła mu się przerwa. Wjechał windą na górę, przeszedł między innymi obok stanowiska Wessona, który był zbyt zajęty robotą, by go zauważyć, a potem wszedł do łazienki, stawiając wiadro na podłodze. Na całe szczęście chodziło tylko o wyciek wody z rury, a nie zapchany kibel, który niespodziewanie wylał przy ponownym spłukiwaniu. Już się bał, że będzie musiał zbierać z podłogi mieszaninę wody, szczyn, rozmiękłego papieru i jeszcze gorszych rzeczy, z których gówno wcale nie było najgorsze.

Kończył ścierać ostatnią kałużę, gdy drzwi do łazienki zostały otworzone. W progu stał Smith, który ewidentnie nie spodziewał się go tu spotkać.

- Śledzisz mnie? – zapytał podejrzliwie, wchodząc do łazienki i podchodząc do jednego z pisuarów.

- To raczej ty mnie śledzisz. Byłem tu pierwszy – odpowiedział i puścił mężczyźnie oczko, które ten skwitował prychnięciem. – Skoro już tu jesteś, może wyjdziesz ze mną po pracy coś zjeść?

- Naprawdę pytasz mnie o to, gdy sikam?

Wzruszył ramionami.

- Moment jak każdy inny.

- Nie.

- Nie jak każdy inny, czy nie w sensie nie?

- Nie w sensie odwal się – sprecyzował Smith. Skończył się załatwiać i szybko opuścił łazienkę.

- Zapomniałeś umyć ręce! – krzyknął za nim.

* * *

Novak i Smith weszli razem do windy. Wyglądało to jak początek kiepskiego pornola i Cas czuł się, jak w kiepskim pornolu. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, lubił kiepskie pornole i miał ochotę bzyknąć Smitha. Nie miał na co narzekać.

Smith starał się go ignorować, ale i tak co jakiś czas spoglądał na niego, nim znowu skupiał się na telefonie. Cas nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać, czując zdenerwowanie drugiego mężczyzny. Zupełnie jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz zostanie przyparty do ściany i zmolestowany. Kusząca wizja, ale nierealna. Ostatnie, czego chciał Cas, to dawać ochronie darmowy spektakl na ekranie z kamer. Musiał trzymać łapy przy sobie.

- Zjesz ze mną lunch? – zapytał niby od niechcenia. Zamierzał pytać tak długo, aż dostanie to, czego chce.

Smith popatrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby po raz pierwszy rozważał tę propozycję.

- Nie – odpowiedział w końcu. – Nie jestem zainteresowany.

- Bo jestem facetem, czy...

- Nie jesteś w moim typie – przerwał mu, nie odrywając oczu od komórki.

- Jestem w typie w każdego.

Smith znowu na niego popatrzył, tym razem z politowaniem.

- Zwłaszcza w typie swojego ego – skwitował.

Cas roześmiał się. Normalnie już dawno by zrezygnował z podrywania, ale Smith był zbyt zabawny, by z niego zrezygnować, nawet jeśli ostatecznie nie uda mu się go przelecieć.

- Nie wiesz co tracisz, skarbie – stwierdził i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni słoiczek z lekami. Wysypał kilka z nich na dłoń i połknął, oblizując z zadowoleniem usta.

- Co to? – zapytał Smith.

- Witaminy – odparł, chowając słoiczek do kieszeni.

- Wiesz, że mogą cię za to wyrzucić z pracy?

Czyżby usłyszał w głosie Smitha zmartwienie? Coś podobnego!

- Tylko jeśli się dowiedzą.

- Mogę komuś powiedzieć.

- Nie zrobisz tego – powiedział z pewnością siebie.

- Czy to groźba? – spytał Smith.

- Nie. Fakt. – Winda zatrzymała się. Cas szybko zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł. – Do zobaczenia, panie Smith.

* * *

To zabawne, że był w tym mieście już trzy miesiące. Nigdy nie zatrzymywał się gdzieś na tak długo. Zabawne było też to, że po tych trzech miesiącach dopiero teraz poznał imię Smitha. Dean. Nie tak je sobie wyobrażał. Bardziej pasowało mu Jake. Albo Mathew. Dobrze, że się dowiedział. Teraz jego fantazje mogły być jeszcze dokładniejsze. To był dobry pomysł, by wpaść do biura Smitha. Było puste, jeszcze nie przyszedł do pracy. Cas rozsiadł się w jego fotelu, podskakując na nim parę razy. Wygodny. Z zadowoleniem odchylił się w nim i położył nogi na biurku. Mógłby mieć taką pracę. Co takiego mogło być trudnego w siedzeniu na tyłku przez cały dzień?

Smith przyszedł do pracy jakieś pół godziny później i w pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że pomylił biuro. Gdy tylko zorientował się, że Cas siedzi w jego fotelu, wściekł się.

- Zabieraj nogi z mojego biurka – niemal warknął, zbliżając się powoli.

Cas wyszczerzył się do niego. Korciło go, by dalej się droczyć, ale nie chciał ryzykować, że Smith wezwie ochronę, dlatego szybko wstał z krzesła i odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość.

- Wygodny fotel – przyznał, nie robiąc nic, by opuścić biuro.

- Zepsułeś mi ułożenie – zauważył Smith, próbując ustawić oparcie fotela tak, jak było wcześniej.

- Kiedy już się z tym uporasz, wyjdziesz ze mną na lunch?

- Nie.

Wcale nie zaskoczyła go ta odpowiedź.

* * *

Dzisiaj był naprawdę wspaniały dzień. Cas gwizdał sobie, gdy szedł do biura Smitha, trzymając w dłoni siatkę z jedzeniem. Dziwnie było chodzić po tym budynku, nie trzymając wiadra.

Smith siedział w swoim biurze i ciężko pracował, jak zawsze. Z radością przerwał mu robotę, wchodząc do środka bez pukania.

- Dzień dobry, panie Smith – przywitał się, rzucając siatkę na biurko, zasłaniając tym samym jakieś ważne papiery.

- Co do... – Smith przez moment był skołowany, ale szybko zaczął wpatrywać się w Casa z mordem w oczach. To było urocze.

- Nie chciałeś wyjść ze mną na lunch, więc przyniosłem lunch do ciebie – wyjaśnił, podsuwając sobie krzesło do biurka.

- Nie chcę jeść – powiedział i przeniósł siatkę, by dostać się z powrotem do papierów.

- Prawie dziesięć godzin bez jedzenia i nie jesteś głodny?

- Jadłem.

- Nie jadłeś. Widziałbym.

Smith znów na niego spojrzał.

- Obserwujesz mnie?

- Czasami – odparł z miną niewiniątka. – To chcesz jeść, czy nie? Przyniosłem burgery.

Smith wahał się, patrząc to na jedzenie, to na dokumenty. W końcu jednak jego żołądek zastrajkował i zaburczał tak głośno, że nawet Cas to usłyszał.

- Nie jadam hamburgerów – wymigiwał się dalej Smith. – Są niezdrowe, mają za dużo tłuszczu.

- Trochę wołowiny cię nie zabije – stwierdził Cas i wyjął z torby jednego hamburgera. Podał go Smithowi, który dalej nie był przekonany. – Poza tym, jest tam pomidor i sałata. I cebula. Mniam, mniam, same witaminki.

W końcu bez dalszych sprzeciwów, Smith zaczął jeść i ani razu nie narzekał na to, że hamburgery są niezdrowe. Cas obserwował go uważnie i nie mógł powstrzymać głupiego uśmiechu na twarzy, gdy Smith podziękował mu za posiłek.

* * *

Smith miał młodszą siostrę Jo. Jego rodzice nazywali się Bobby i Ellen. Tego i wiele, wiele więcej dowiedział się podczas wspólnych lunchów. Nie zapraszał go już nigdzie, po prostu codziennie przynosił jakieś śmieciowe żarcie do biura. Smith za każdym razem się stawiał, ale ostatecznie i tak jadł to, co mu się podstawiło pod nos. Przez to kupowanie jedzenia Casowi nie starczało na proszki, ale przynajmniej mógł sobie porozmawiać ze Smithem. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak brakowało mu kogoś do towarzystwa przez cały ten czas.

Nie był zbyt rozmowny, to Smith głównie mówił o sobie, ale on też czasami coś wspomniał o swojej rodzinie. Nigdy o niej nikomu nie opowiadał. Kto chciałby się chwalić czymś takim? Smithowi powiedział, bo potrafił słuchać i o dziwo, nie osądzał – ani jego, ani jego rodziny.

Dean Smith był naprawdę dziwnym facetem i za to lubił go najbardziej.

* * *

Powinien był wiedzieć, że próba wykiwania dilera tak się skończy. Ale co miał zrobić innego? Całą kasę wydawał na jedzenie dla Smitha, a musiał jakoś zdobyć proszki. Poza tym nie przewidział, że diler będzie miał koleżków w pobliżu. Gdyby wiedział, pewnie uciekałby szybciej, a nie próbował zgrywać bohatera. Na szczęście pobili go blisko miejsca pracy, wrócił więc tam i wszedł do łazienki na parterze, by trochę się obmyć, zanim wróci do motelu. Jeszcze zadzwoniliby na policję i musiałby wyjechać z miasta, a nie chciał tego.

Odkręcił kran w umywalce i nabrał wody w dłonie. Oblał nią sobie twarz, by choć trochę zmyć krew. Wszystko go bolało, zwłaszcza nos, chyba był złamany. Cieszył się, że nie wybili mu zębów, bo nie miałby pieniędzy na wstawienie nowych. Na opłatę za szpital zawsze mógł uzbierać. Teoretycznie mógłby zadzwonić do rodziców i poprosić o pieniądze, ale nie chciał być im nic winny. Zresztą i tak nie potrzebował ich pomocy.

Przyjrzał się sobie w lustrze. Z nosa wciąż leciała krew, a oko z każdą chwilą było coraz bardziej opuchnięte. Krzywiąc się, zdjął z siebie koszulę i zbadał obrażenia na piersi. Ostatni raz miał tyle sińców, gdy pobił go starszy brat. Skurwiel już od dziesięciu lat siedzi w pace. Kolejna czarna owca rodziny.

Klatka piersiowa i brzuch nie wyglądały w sumie aż tak źle. Jasne, miał pełno krwiaków, ale przynajmniej nie miał nic złamanego w tym miejscu, wtedy byłoby gorzej. Ze złamanym nosem mógł dalej chodzić pracy. Nie wyglądałby może ładnie, ale przecież tylko sprzątał, a nie robił za model na wystawie.

Z westchnieniem zabrał się za mycie twarzy. Użył do tego koszuli. I tak była poplamiona krwią, tak czy inaczej będzie musiał ją wyprać, jeśli nie wyrzucić, więc przynajmniej się na coś przyda. Zmoczył rękaw pod wodą i z wielką ostrożnością przemył okolicę nosa, spuchniętego oka i ust. Najgorzej było z samym nosem. Gdy tylko go dotykał, bolało jak cholera. Teraz naprawdę przydałyby mu się proszki.

- Jezu Chryste – usłyszał szept.

Odwrócił się niespiesznie i zobaczył Smitha, który ze zmartwieniem podszedł do niego szybko.

- Co tu jeszcze robisz? – zapytał, siląc się na uśmiech. To był zły pomysł, warga zapiekła i uśmiech szybko zniknął mu z twarzy, zastąpiony przez grymas.

- Szef mnie zatrzymał – wyjaśnił Smith. – Co ci się stało?

- Nieporozumienie w interesach – odpowiedział, znowu popełniając ten sam błąd, co poprzednio. Dlaczego w obecności Smitha musiał się tyle uśmiechać?

- Krwawisz z nosa.

- Zauważyłem. – Odchylił głowę do tyłu, gdy poczuł, jak krew zaczyna mu kapać na pierś.

- Nie do tyłu, ty kretynie, pochył głowę do przodu.

Smith złapał go za kark i pochylił mu głowę w dół, zaraz nad zlewem. Zabrał mu też koszulę i ku jego zdziwieniu, rozerwał ją.

- Wiesz, to była moja jedyna koszula – powiedział, kątem oka przyglądając się temu, co robi Smith.

- Odkupię ci – obiecał.

Resztki koszuli wylądowały w drugiej umywalce, a oderwany kawałek Smith zmoczył pod wodą i położył na karku Casa. Potem oderwał kolejny i powtórzy czynność, ale tym razem zaczął przemywać mu delikatnie twarz, tam gdzie on był niedokładny.

- Co z nosem? – zapytał Cas.

- Najpierw niech przestanie ci lecieć krew.

W końcu przestała i Smith z niezwykłą delikatnością zaczął z niego zmywać zaschniętą krew. Nawet nie bolało aż tak bardzo jak wtedy, gdy sam to robił.

- Musisz pojechać do szpitala – stwierdził Smith, gdy skończył opatrywać nos.

- Taki miałem plan.

- Chodź, podwiozę cię.

Nawet nie zamierzał się kłócić i twierdzić, że pojedzie autobusem. Diler zabrał mu całą forsę, którą miał przy sobie, nie miał za co kupić biletu. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by i kierowca go pobił.

- Zabrudzę ci tapicerkę – zauważył, siadając na miejscu pasażera.

- Przeżyję.

Smith odpalił silnik i pojechali. Cas nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zasnął z wyczerpania.

Lekarz był kurewsko niedelikatny, gdy nastawiał mu nos i zakładał opatrunek. Smith poradziłby sobie z tym sto razy lepiej, gdyby tylko mu powiedzieć, co ma robić. Przez cały czas stał obok ze zmartwioną miną i czekał, aż Cas będzie mógł pójść do domu. Zamierzał go odwieść.

W końcu lekarz go puścił, każąc robić okłady i wypoczywać. Jeszcze czego, musiał pracować. Dostał oczywiście także rachunek za szpital. Na szczęście wypisano mu też receptę na jakieś tabletki na coś tam, nie miał pojęcia na co, nie słuchał zbyt uważnie, bo nos cholernie bolał.

Smith pomógł mu wrócić do samochodu i gdy tylko wsiedli do środka, zapytał go o adres domu. Był zdziwiony, gdy Cas powiedział mu, że mieszka w motelu, ale nie skomentował tego tylko bez słowa ruszył, po drodze wstępując do apteki. Cas miał nadzieję, że proszki dają niezłego kopa. A był pewny, że tego dnia już nie poćpa.

Był tak pochłonięty czytaniem etykiety, że dopiero po zatrzymaniu samochodu zorientował się, że nie są ani trochę blisko motelu.

- Chyba pomyliłeś adresy.

- Nie pomyliłem – zapewnił, wychodząc z auta. Obszedł je i pomógł Casowi wyjść. – Jesteśmy u mnie.

- Po co?

- Bo nie możesz być teraz sam.

- Dlaczego? – Nie był dzieckiem, potrafił się sobą zająć.

Smith zabrał mu słoiczek z lekami i pomachał nim przed twarzą.

- Między innymi dlatego. Dostaniesz jedną tabletkę, tak jak zalecił lekarz.

- Jedną? Po jednej nie ma zabawy – pożalił się.

- To ma ci pomóc, a nie wpędzić w nałóg.

- Na to już trochę za późno.

Smith przez moment patrzył na niego smutno.

- Wiem.

Mieszkanie Smitha, tak jak się spodziewał, było naprawdę ładne i bogato urządzone. Widać było, że mieszka tu ktoś dobrze zarabiający. Jego rodzinny dom wyglądał podobnie, ale w mieszkaniu Smitha było znacznie przyjemniej, niż kiedykolwiek u jego rodziców.

Oprócz miejsca do spania, Smith dał mu też coś do jedzenia. Potem podał mu jedną tabletkę przepisaną przez lekarza i wygonił do łóżka. Cas nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz spało mu się tak dobrze.

* * *

Smith zajmował się nim przez kilka dni i przez ten czas stał się na stałe Deanem. Nie potrafił już go inaczej nazywać, byli ze sobą zbyt blisko. Kiedy musiał wrócić do swojego motelu, nie potrafił się znowu przyzwyczaić do mieszkania samemu. Gdy się budził, nikt nie czekał na niego ze śniadaniem, nikt nie pytał, jak mu się spało. Na szczęście zostało mu trochę tabletek, więc jakoś sobie poradził z tym absurdalnym smutkiem i mógł w spokoju pójść do pracy. Miał wielką ochotę zjeść z Deanem lunch, ale nie miał za co. Cóż, przez tydzień jakoś wytrzyma.

Mocno się zdziwił, gdy po południu Dean znalazł go na jednym z pięter i zaoferował zjedzenie wspólnego posiłku. Jakby tego mało, Dean cieszył się na jego widok, choć mina nieco mu zrzedła, gdy zobaczył, jakie ma problemy z koordynacją. Może nie powinien był brać aż tylu tych tabletek.

- Nie mogłeś sobie odpuścić, co? – zapytał z rozczarowaniem Dean, podając mu jego jedzenie.

- Mogłeś mi ich nie dawać.

- Myślałem, że ich nie weźmiesz.

- Czemu w ogóle cię to obchodzi?

Dean kilka razy otwierał i zamykał usta, nie mogąc się zdecydować, co powiedzieć. W końcu odwrócił wzrok i wzruszył ramionami.

- Martwię się o ciebie.

- Niepotrzebnie. Poradzę sobie – zapewnił i zaczął jeść. Atmosfera pomiędzy nimi nigdy nie była tak napięta.

Po powrocie do motelu, Cas wziął słoiczek z lekami i długo się w niego wpatrywał. Kusiło go, by wziąć kolejne tabletki, tylko dzięki nim nie czuł się taki pusty w środku. Dziwne, zawsze się tak czuł, ale odkąd Dean się nim zajął, ta pustka tylko stała się gorsza. Powinien był wyjechać z Dallas, gdy miał na to szansę, teraz było już na to za późno, za bardzo się przywiązał.

Wściekły złapał słoiczek i wszedł z nim do łazienki. Wysypał całą zawartość do zlewu i z zaciśniętymi zębami patrzył, jak kolejne tabletki znikają w odpływie. Gdy zniknęła ostatnia, wypuścił słoiczek i pochylając głowę oparł się o zlew, płacząc po raz pierwszy od ponad dwudziestu lat.

* * *

Nie było łatwo nie ćpać. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy miał dłuższą przerwę, ale dawniej zawsze wiedział, że ewentualnie zawsze coś zdobędzie. Teraz nawet nie chciał tego rozważać, nie chciał znów ćpać i rozczarować Deana, jak tydzień temu, ale było mu naprawdę ciężko. Tak długo się odurzał, że teraz nie potrafił sobie bez tego poradzić. W pracy było mu coraz trudniej się skoncentrować, nawet obecność Deana nie pomagała. Nie miał już pojęcia, co robić, ani gdzie szukać pomocy.

Jakiś czas później go zwolnili. Stał się zbyt agresywny, wystarczyło go lekko trącić, by był chętny do bójki. Potrzebował tabletek.

* * *

To był jego ostatni dzień w motelu. Musiał zostawić trochę pieniędzy na bilet autobusowy. Chciał się wynieść z tego miasta. Decyzja nie była wcale łatwa, bo to oznaczało, że już nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Deana, ale co innego miał do wyboru? Stracił pracę i wątpił, że znajdzie jakąś nową. Jedno spojrzenie na jego kiepski stan i od razu mu podziękują. Może wróci do domu i tam zostanie przez jakiś czas, aż mu się nie polepszy. Wtedy znowu wyjedzie i zacznie wszystko od początku. Przynajmniej taką miał nadzieję.

Zaczął się pakować. Nie miał zbyt wielu rzeczy, nie potrzebował niewiadomo czego. Parę ubrań i szczoteczka do zębów w zupełności wystarczały. Wszystkie koszule miał mocno znoszone, poza jedną, którą odkupił mu Dean. Długo się zastanawiał, czy zabrać ją ze sobą, czy zostawić. Ostatecznie rzucił ją na drugi koniec pokoju, gdzie wylądowała pod ścianą. Nie potrzebował czegoś, co będzie mu przypominało o Dallas.

Torba była już spakowana, postawił ją więc przy drzwiach, a sam usiadł na łóżku i zaczął wpatrywać się bez celu w ścianę. Jakim cudem jego życie tak szybko się popieprzyło? Przed spotkaniem Deana wszystko było okej. Nawet po, kiedy jeszcze rozmowa z nim była dla niego po prostu formą rozrywki, nie miał żadnych kłopotów. A teraz? Rzucił ćpanie dla faceta, którego znał mniej niż pół roku i którego na początku chciał po prostu przelecieć. Dawno już o tym nie myślał, Dean przestał być dla niego po prostu ładną buźką. Nie powinien był się nigdy angażować. Gdyby nie przyniósł lunchu tego jednego dnia, nie doszłoby do tego. Widać był bardziej samotny, niż mu się do tej pory wydawało. W obecności Deana tej samotności nie czuł, dlatego tak trudno było opuszczać to miejsce.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go pukanie do drzwi. Sądził, że to właściciel motelu przyszedł po zapłatę, którą powinien dzisiaj uiścić. Wstał z zamiarem spławienia palanta, ale za drzwiami stał Dean, a nie właściciel.

- Hej – przywitał się. Wciąż miał na sobie garnitur, musiał przyjść prosto z pracy. – Mogę wejść?

Cas bez słowa go przepuścił i zamknął za nim drzwi. Dean pierwszy raz był u niego dlatego teraz rozglądał się ciekawsko. To było krępujące. Marny pokoik motelowy to było nic w porównaniu z apartamentem Deana.

Jego wzrok w końcu padł na rzuconą koszulę. Podszedł do niej i podniósł ją, nie pytając, czemu tam leżała, po prostu położył ją obok siebie na łóżku, gdzie usiadł.

- Po co przyszedłeś? – zapytał Cas.

- Pogadać.

- O tabletkach? Nie brałem od ostatniego razu.

- Wiem, widziałem cię w pracy. – Dean wstał, robiąc się nagle spięty. Potarł dłonie ze zdenerwowania i sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki, z której wyjął jakąś broszurę. – Przyniosłem ci to.

Cas wziął ją od niego, ale nie przyjrzał jej się.

- Co to jest? – spytał.

- Klinika odwykowa.

Rzucił broszurę na podłogę.

- Nie potrzebuję litości – powiedział. Potrzebuję pomocy, ale nie z litości, dodał w myślach.

- To nie jest litość, to sympatia. Wiem przez co przechodzisz.

Chciał się już kłócić, że wszyscy tak mówią, choć w rzeczywistości gówno rozumieją, ale przypomniał sobie, że Dean by go nie okłamał. Nie w tak ważnej sprawie.

- Kiedy?

- Zaraz po studiach – odpowiedział niepewnie. – Trochę się wciągnąłem, ale nie za bardzo, więc dałem radę szybko z tym skończyć. W tej klinice mi pomogli.

Chciałby skończyć z tym tak łatwo, jak Dean, ale w jego przypadku było już za późno. Nawet teraz miał ochotę ukraść Deanowi portfel, by kupić jakieś tabletki. Ostatniej nocy rozmyślał nawet o włamaniu się do apteki. Wyjście z tego bagna nie mogło być proste.

- Chyba już nie kwalifikuję się do pomocy – wyznał, czując jak żal ściska go za gardło. Nie, nie będzie teraz płakał. Nie na oczach Deana. – Zresztą i tak nie miałbym czym zapłacić za terapię.

- Jestem pewien, że twoja rodzina ci pomoże. A jeśli nie, to masz jeszcze mnie. Nie zamierzam cię z tym zostawić samego. – Dean zbliżył się do niego i objął, opierając jego głowę na swoim ramieniu. Cas nie wiedział, co go tknęło, ale zamknął oczy i mocno zacisnął palce na marynarce Deana. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, Cas – obiecał i pocałował go w czubek głowy.

Cas poczuł błogi spokój. Zapragnął już nigdy nie puszczać Deana, który po raz kolejny dawał mu oparcie, którego tak bardzo potrzebował. Chyba nigdy nie będzie się w stanie za to odwdzięczyć. Chyba że...

- Dean? – zapytał cicho.

- Tak?

- Pójdziemy razem na lunch?

Chociaż nie widział jego twarzy, to wiedział, że Dean się uśmiechnął.

- Jasne – zgodził się.


End file.
